The invention relates to a pedal arrangement, in particular, for vehicles or motor vehicles, with a standing pedal that is provided with a sensor that is connected to a device for generating a desired value signal, in particular, for a drive, and that is supported so that it can pivot on a horizontal pivot axis in the position of use, wherein this pivot axis is arranged at a distance to a pedal face that can be acted upon by a user, wherein the pivot axis for the standing pedal is arranged on or in a housing or housing-like carrier in which is located at least one friction element that can be pressed by one or more restoring springs against a stationary part or against a housing wall, wherein, in the housing, a pivoting activation lever is provided with two lever arms arranged on both sides of its pivot bearing, wherein a first lever arm is acted upon by the pedal—directly or indirectly—or attaches directly or indirectly to the pedal and the restoring spring is active on a second lever arm of the activation lever, and the axis of the pivot bearing of the activation lever extends parallel to the pivot axis of the standing pedal.
Such a pedal arrangement is described in DE 10 2006 035 882 B4 and has proven itself. For the friction element that is important for the function, in this known arrangement, an additional holder arranged on the activation lever is provided with a projection part whose region standing apart from the holder interacts with the stationary part or the housing wall with friction.
The invention is therefore based on the objective of creating a pedal arrangement of the type defined above that allows the holder with a projecting region and the friction element arranged on this region to be eliminated.